scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trademarks
This article concerns the registered trademarks of Scientology. There is more information about each of the trademarks at the respective trademark pages, i.e. Trademarks_A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z Introduction There is a list below of every single US trademark ever filed by the CofS. On the individual trademark pages, such as Trademarks_A or Trademarks L is more information about each of the marks, such as the US Patent and Trademark Office registration number, which class or classes of goods and services the mark applies to, whether the mark is live or dead, and for the marks with designs an image of the design that is on file with the USPTO. Definitions of trademark, service mark Benefits of registering a trademark In case you thought trademarks had to be registered, this is from the USPTO Trademark FAQ: "Do I have to register my trademark? "No, but federal registration has several advantages, including notice to the public of the registrant's claim of ownership of the mark, a legal presumption of ownership nationwide, and the exclusive right to use the mark on or in connection with the goods or services set forth in the registration. "What are the benefits of a federal trademark registration? "Federal trademark registration has several benefits: ... "Constructive notice nationwide of the trademark owner's claim. "Evidence of ownership of the trademark." TESS From the TESS Help menu, introduction: "The TESS database contains only those trademarks that are Federally registered or that are pending (applications undergoing examination at the USPTO)." Comments about specific items LRH and L RON HUBBARD Two of the marks in the official CofS list stated as owned by RTC are HUBBARD and LRH. There is a live L. RON HUBBARD trademark. The serial number is 74258393. The class of goods and services it applies to is, "G & S: educational services; namely, planning and conducting courses in the fields of religion, education and philosophy. FIRST USE: 1985. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 1985." But note that the mark is only the stylized form of L. RON HUBBARD, the familiar signature. There are two dead L. RON HUBBARD marks, #73486529 and #73486409, that were abandoned in 1986, but they were stylized versions too. There is no L. RON HUBBARD in normal use, i.e. presented in standard character format without claim to any particular font style, size or color. There are two live LRH marks, #73522772 and #78359131. The first one is the stylized monogram as seen on Clear bracelets; the second is a design with the letters LRH atop a microphone and applies to tapes, CDs and CD players etc. There is no LRH mark in normal use, i.e. presented in standard character format without claim to any particular font style, size or color. RON'S ORG RTC's claim has been challenged by Max Hauri and the Ron's Org Committee. Check with TESS for details. SCIENTOLOGIST SCIENTOLOGIST is now registered in TESS, the Trademark Electronic Search System for the US Patent and Trademark Office. List of trademarks A *ABILITY *ABLE *ABLE logo *ADVANCE! *APPLIED SCHOLASTICS logo *ARC STRAIGHTWIRE *AUDITED NOTS B none C *CASE CRACKER RUNDOWN *CAUSE *CAUSE REHABILITATION RUNDOWN *CCHR *CCHR logo *CELEBRITY *CELEBRITY CENTRE *CENTRE *CITIZENS COMMISSION ON HUMAN RIGHTS *CLASS IV AUDITOR badge *CLASS V AUDITOR badge *CLASS V GRADUATE badge *CLASS VIII AUDITOR badge *CLEAR CERTAINTY RUNDOWN *CLEAR HORIZONS *CLEAR VIEW *CRIMINON *CLEARSOUND logo *Cornucopia design *CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY INTERNATIONAL logo *CHURCH OF SPIRITUAL TECHNOLOGY logo D *DIANETICS *DIANETICS symbol (1/2 solid) *DIANETICS symbol (clear) *DIANETICS symbol (solid) *DIANETICS symbol in a circle *DIVISION 6 symbol *DIVISION 6 symbol E *E-METER *EFFECTIVE EDUCATION PUBLISHING logo F *FALSE PURPOSE RUNDOWN *FAST FLOW STUDENT symbol *FEBC *FLAG *FLAG OT EXECUTIVE RUNDOWN *FLAG SERVICE ORG Symbol *FLAG SHIP SERVICE ORG symbol *FOUNDATION FOR RELIGIOUS TOLERANCE *FOUNDATION FOR RELIGIOUS TOLERANCE logo *FREEDOM *FREEWINDS *FREEWINDS logo G *GOLDEN ERA PRODUCTIONS *GOLDEN ERA PRODUCTIONS logo *GOLDLINE H *HAPPINESS RUNDOWN *HIGH WINDS *HUBBARD *HUBBARD (stylized letters) *HUBBARD LIFE ORIENTATION *HUBBARD ORG (not registered, application filed 1/27/07) I *ILLUSTRATORS OF THE FUTURE *INCOMM *INCOMM logo *INTROSPECTION RUNDOWN J none K *KEY TO LIFE *KEY TO LIFE Symbol *KNOWLEDGE RUNDOWN *KSW NEWS L *L 10 *L 11 *L 12 *L. RON HUBBARD COLLECTORS' EDITIONS *L RON HUBBARD (stylized letters) *L RON HUBBARD GALLERY design *L. RON HUBBARD SIGNATURE *LIFE ORIENTATION *LIFE ORIENTATION symbol *LIVINGNESS REPAIR RUNDOWN *LRH DEVICE *LRH Microphone design *LRH SIGNET *LRH's ORG (not registered, application filed 1/27/07) M *MARK SUPER VII *MARK SUPER VII configuration *MARK SUPER VII symbol *MARK V *MARK V configuration *MARK VI *MARK VI symbol *METHOD 1 *MISCELLANEOUS *MISSION EARTH *MISSION EARTH Earth in fist design N *NARCONON *NARCONON logo *NED *NEW ERA *NEW ERA DIANETICS *NEW LIFE RUNDOWN *NEW OT VII completion pin *NEW VITALITY RUNDOWN *NEW WORLD CORPS Logo *NOTS O *OEC *OT *OT symbol *OT symbol in wreath P *PERSONAL ACHIEVEMENT SERIES *PROFESSION RUNDOWN *PROSPERITY *PRO TRS symbol *PURIFICATION *PURIFICATION RUNDOWN Q none R *REALITY *RELIGIOUS TECHNOLOGY CENTER *RELIGIOUS TECHNOLOGY CENTER Logo *RON design *RON'S ORG (not registered, application filed 2/1/06) S *SCIENTOLOGIST *SCIENTOLOGY *SCIENTOLOGY cross *SCIENTOLOGY symbol *SCIENTOLOGY symbol *SCIENTOLOGY MISSIONS INTERNATIONAL symbol *SCIENTOLOGY TODAY *SCIENTOLOGY VOLUNTEER MINISTER symbol *SCIENTOMETRIC *SEA ORG symbol *SHSBC *SHSBC symbol *SOLO AUDITOR symbol *SOLO NOTS *SOURCE *STANDARD ADMIN badge *STANDARD TECH (not registered, application filed 1/27/07) *STANDARD TECH symbol *STAR OF TRUST *STUDENT HAT *SUNSHINE RUNDOWN *SUPER POWER T *THE AUDITOR *THE BRIDGE *THE FLAG LAND BASE *THE FLAG LAND BASE old logo *THE MANOR HOTEL design *THE WAY TO HAPPINESS *THE WAY TO HAPPINESS logo *THETA *TRUTH RUNDOWN U *UNIVERSE CORPS symbol V *VITAL INFORMATION RUNDOWN W *WISE *WISE COLLEGE design *WISE lion and cubs symbol *WOTF medallion and quill design *WOTF quill and galaxy design *WOTF quill and star design *WRITERS OF THE FUTURE X none Y none Z none External links *http://www.scientology.org trademark page *http://www.fzglobal.org/trademarks.htm